Un balais brosse emmerdeur
by Reika-Hx
Summary: CHAPITRE 2 en ligne ! Kiyoshi et Taiji dorment paisiblement pour se remettre de leur longue nuit quand un trouble fête appelle. Ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois que cette personne les déranges, et Kiyoshi commence sérieusement à en avoir mare .
1. Un balais au téléphone

Titre: **Un balais brosse emmerdeur. Partie → Un balais au téléphone.**

Disclaimer: c'est fort dommage, mais personne ici ne m'appartient xP

Pairing : Kiyoshi X Taiji (le pairing parfait *-*)

Note de l'auteur : Après avoir par hasard introduit ce pairing dans mon OS "Noël chez les X" je me suis dit qu'il était vraiment parfait *-* et donc que je devais écrire une OS entière dessus ^_^. Elle serra en plusieurs parties, je sais pas encore combien, deux sûrement. Voilà, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture. BISOUS.

**.Kiyoshi X Taiji. **

**Un balais au téléphone**

Dans un spacieux appartement au cœur de Tokyo dormait paisiblement un couple. Kiyoshi était amoureusement blottit dans les bras de Taiji. Le jour pointait à peine le bout de son nez, et les deux jeunes hommes profitaient de leurs dernière heures de sommeil. La nuit avait été courte. Le cocon de bonheur qu'ils s'étaient créés eux même se brisa. Le téléphone portable de Taiji sonna. Il se réveilla d'un bon, et le chercha le plus vite possible pour éviter que Kiyoshi n'émerge. Seulement, de un, ce fut assez difficile de se défaire de l'emprise de son amant, et de deux, son téléphone était dans son pantalon, qui lui même était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand il eut réussit à sortir du lit, puis, à le trouver, il put enfin décrocher. La voix qui s'éleva à l'autre bout du fil le fit soupirer. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et bailla bruyamment.

_Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda le trouble fête_

_Pourquoi tu m'appelle à une heure pareille ? brailla Taiji_

_Parce que je sais que tu es fatigué !_

_Pourquoi je serais fatigué ?_

_Parce que tu viens de bailler à t'en décrocher la mâchoire et que tu es rentré tard hier._

_Et alors ?_

_Et alors, Kiyoshi il a pas du apprécier._

_Tu remets ça ?_

_Je n'ai jamais oublié l'idée, et puis avoue que j'avais raison hein ? Tu n'as pas dormis de la nuit ?_

_Toshi ?_

_Oui ?_

_Là, c'est toi qui me fatigue !_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que je vais pas non plus te donner tous les détails de ma vie sexuelle non ? Pour qu'après tout le monde soit au courant !_

_Tout le monde ?_

_X, les Spread Beaver, et tout les autres !_

_Je ne suis pas comme ça !_

_Ouais c'est ça, et c'est la marmotte qui emballe le chocolat dans le papier d'allu' hein ! A d'autre._

_Au fait, j'avais pas remarqué, pourquoi tu chuchotes ?_

_Kiyoshi dort encore._

Au même moment, deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille et une bouche se déposa dans le creux de son cou. Kiyoshi glissa ensuite ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de son amant et retourna explorer sa peau. Taiji soupira d'aise avant de déglutir. Il était au téléphone avec Toshi, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour que Kiyoshi s'y mette.

_Taiji ?_

_Je vais devoir te laisser._

_Ah ? Il est réveillé ?_

_NON, j'ai juste envie de dormir vois-tu ?_

_Non, je ne vois pas, mais j'entends … tes soupirs._

Taiji avait omis d'être discret, il fallait dire ; les lèvres qui se collaient un peu partout sur ses bras ne pouvaient que le détendre. Cependant il se ressaisit.

_Cherche pas, ce sont tes oreilles qui sifflent._

_Tu es sûr ? Je ne crois pas moi._

_Au revoir Toshi._

_Attend je devais te dire quelque..._

Mais Taiji ne prit pas le temps d'écouter ce que son vieil ami avait à lui dire, raccrocha et balança son téléphone sur le lit. Les mains de Kiyoshi se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses. Elles s'aventuraient sur le torse de Taiji, redessinant ses muscles et faisant frissonner son corps.

_Bonjour, mon amour._

Après que cette phrase fut prononcée, Taiji n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il était déjà retourné et ses lèvres accaparées par celles de son vis-à-vis. Kiyoshi appuya le baiser et caressa la bouche de son amant de sa langue pour ensuite l'approfondir. Quand le baiser prit fin, Kiyoshi se lova contre le torse du bassiste, encerclant de nouveau sa taille.

_Bien dormis ? questionna Taiji_

_Nan …_

Kiyoshi défit violemment son étreinte et poussa son amant au sol. Posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, il se pencha vers lui et mêla son souffle au sien.

_Son nom._

_A qui ?_

_Au con qui a valut la peine que tu décroches ce téléphone et que tu oses me laisser seul au lit alors que j'étais si bien dans tes bras._

_Toshi._

_Pour changer, tiens !_

Kiyoshi s'effondra de tout son poids sur Taiji en soupirant, exaspéré. Le bassiste passa sa main dans ses cheveux, cela le calmait toujours. Apaisé par ce geste, et envahit par une vague de chaleur qui émanait de Taiji, son cœur s'accéléra. Ça lui faisait toujours ce genre de chose quand il était là, près de lui, et qu'il s'occupait de lui. Et c'était sûrement égoïste de sa part de penser ça, mais il aurait aimé que Taiji s'occupe toujours de lui. Il adorait lorsque ses mains se posaient sur son corps à la recherche de toujours plus de contact, quand ses lèvres rencontraient les siennes, et quand ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, bien sûr, en dehors du bien être physique qu'il lui procurait, il y avait tout autre chose. Déjà, rien que sa présence lui suffisait, quand Taiji était dans la pièce, ou même juste dans le même appartement que lui, il se sentait bien. Les conversations qu'il avait avec lui, celles par le regard autant que part la parole, le comblait. Il avait mis tellement de temps avant d'arriver à l'apprivoiser que maintenant, il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Enfin, ce n'était bien sûr pas possible, et ce que Taiji lui donnait lui suffisait amplement, mais c'était un sentiment humain de vouloir toujours plus, alors il ne pouvait pas totalement s'en vouloir.

Se délectant du bien être que lui procurait la main qui lui massait le crâne, des projets plus ambitieux naquirent dans son cerveau. Il se leva et entraîna Taiji avec lui, qu'il jeta par la suite sur le lit. Le chevauchant, il continua ce qu'il avait entreprit et emprisonna de nouveau les lèvres de son amant. Ses mains vinrent se glisser sous son boxer, et caresser ses fesses. Alors que la chaleur montait sacrément dans la pièce, le téléphone de Taiji se manifesta encore. Kiyoshi allait le saisir et le balancer contre le mur mais il se fit devancer par son vis-à-vis qui se rappela de la dernière phrase de Toshi – se doutant bien que ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il décrocha donc, à contre-cœur, et faisant râler son amant.

_Je te déranges ? demanda Toshi_

_Oui ! Fais vite !_

_Intéressant..._

_Toshi, grouille ton cul !_

C'était sûr qu'étant donné que Kiyoshi continuait ce qu'il avait commencé, ne voulant pas être interrompu juste à cause du célèbre chanteur, cela s'avérait difficile de tenir une vrai conversation. Le guitariste vint lécher son téton, et Taiji dût se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne rien laisser paraître à travers le combiné. Toshi devinant bien ce qui se tramait à l'autre bout du fil, ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

_Tu sais qu'il y a un temps, genre, une semaine, tu m'avais dit que ce serait cool si je faisais quelque chose de sympa._

_Droit au but !_ (devise de l'OM X'D)

_Ça, ça se passe en France, mon cher Taiji, à Marseille plus précisément._

_Abrège !!_

_Bref, tu m'avais demandé un service, tu te rappelles ?_

_Non..._

_Et bien je vais te rafraichir la mémoire, tiens !_

Taiji priait pour qu'il fasse vite parce que là, il ne pouvait vraiment plus se contenir, il fallait à tout prix qu'il puisse répondre aux attentes de Kiyoshi, sinon, il allait finir par mourir.

_Tu avais rendez-vous pour un essai avec un groupe à 8h30. Et il est neuf heure._

_QUOI ?_

Taiji se redressa brusquement, un peu trop brusquement d'ailleurs... Kiyoshi se retrouva donc par terre. Quand il se releva, Taiji était déjà sous la douche et avait laissé son téléphone non-raccroché sur le lit. Kiyoshi s'en empara.

_Tu fais chier l'ex-balais brosse, là ! On peut jamais être tranquille avec toi ! Retourne draguer Yoshiki !_

_Yosh' ?_

Et Kiyoshi mit fin à la conversation en envoyant valser le téléphone. Il s'aventura ensuite dans la pièce voisine et partit voir s'il pouvait accéder à la salle de bain mais elle était malheureusement close. Il attendit derrière pour tendre un piège à son amant, mais Taiji sortit si vite de la pièce qu'il faillit se prendre la porte en pleine figure. Il ne restait plus au bassiste qu'à enfiler sa veste et il fut déjà sur le pas de la porte. Kiyoshi, choqué par ce changement brutal, et qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien, courut tout de même jusque dans le couloir pour retenir son amant.

_Désolé, j'ai oublié un truc super important … Je dois vraiment y aller._

_Je suis pas important moi ?_

_Mais… Kiyu-chan..._

_Mon bisou._

Taiji l'embrassa avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier. Kiyoshi se sentait vraiment con, là, en boxer en plein milieu du couloir à espérer que Taiji fasse demi-tour. Mais il n'en fut rien bien sûr, et il du retourner dans l'appartement. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'au lit et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures.

_Je vais l'attendre ici, nah, et il a intérêt à être d'attaque en rentrant !_


	2. Un balais dans le cul OU PAS

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira. La plupart des idées sont partie de délires … parce que quand on arrive pas à dormir quoi de mieux que de parler de fic ? XD ...  
PS à elle même : YOUPI j'ai réussis à placer une allusion à chaque membre de X ^o^.  
PS à vous : J'avais écris la 1er OS decembre dernier, le début de celle-ci aussi et je viens de finir le lemon today... après huuumm... 7mois d'attente xD.  
Bonne Lecture !

**

* * *

**

**.Kiyoshi X Taiji.**

**Un balais dans le cul... OU PAS**

C'est à treize heure et quart que la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit. Alors que dans le salon, Kiyoshi attendait patiemment que son amant n'arrive, un verre de _Jack Daniel's_ à la main, Taiji ôtait sa veste dans la pièce voisine et posait son sac dans un coin. Il pénétra dans le salon et fut surpris de voir que son amoureux n'avait pas l'air de si mauvaise humeur que ça. Il y aurait eu de quoi, pourtant, et c'était bien son genre, mais non, le large sourire qu'il affichait disait tout le contraire. Kiyoshi avala une dernière gorgée d'alcool et posa son verre sur la table basse.

-Tadaima

**-**Okaeri-

-Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?

-Sublime oui, j'ai put dormir plus longtemps, vue que tu es parti.

-Bien

Formule de politesse passées, Kiyoshi se leva et s'avança vers Taiji. Une fois face à lui, il caressa sa joue du revers de sa main, et passa sa seconde dans sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Délicatement, il prit possession des lèvres de son amant et demanda à approfondir le baiser. Glissant sa main dans ses long cheveux, il le fit reculer d'un pas, puis de deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé contre le mur. Les mains de Taiji qui étaient restées sages jusque là vinrent épouser avec perfection les courbes des hanches du guitariste. Il les fit ensuite descendre, passant outre les vêtements pour rencontrer sa peau douce. Kiyoshi saisit les mains trop baladeuses de son amant et les plaqua contre le mur. D'un geste rapide et expert, il prit l'objet qu'il avait caché dans une de ses poche, le passa autour d'un des poignet de Taiji, et ensuite, sur le radiateur qui se trouvait là. L'autre main eut le droit au même sort, et il ne fut désormais plus possible pour Taiji de les utiliser. Le bassiste qui n'avait pas eut le temps de voir venir les choses, ne fit attention à ce qui lui était arrivé que lorsque Kiyoshi se recula. Il crut d'abord qu'il rêvait, mais le sourire aguicheur et sadique qui remplaçait celui innocent du guitariste lui confirmait que ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai. Il regarda ensuite ses poignets, vérifiant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir et il se sentit soudain trahit. Taiji s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi naïf. C'était clair que Kiyoshi n'aurait jamais laissé passer l'épisode de ce matin sans rien dire, et en plus, en l'accueillant avec le sourire et tout le reste. N'empêche qu'il savait y faire hein ! Parce qu'à cause de son attitude il s'était fait berner comme un débutant. Maintenant il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire, et ça l'exaspérait ça, de ne pouvoir rien contrôler. Mais le pire ce n'était pas vraiment ça, mais plutôt le faite que ce soit Kiyoshi qui est les choses en main... parce que franchement ça lui faisait peur. Un gamin pervers qui a le contrôle, ça ne peut rien donner de bon. Résigné à devoir passer la soirée accroché au radiateur, il s'assit par terre comme il le pouvait, en un long soupir. En observant plus en détails les menottes qui le reliait au chauffage, un petit rire le prit.

-c'est hide qui t'as passé ses menottes ?

En effet, les deux objets étaient entourés de moumoutes rose, et un jour, hide les avaient ramenés au studio, affirmant qu'un jour, il y accrocherait un membre des X.

-Oui, il n'en a plus besoin avec Yosh !

-C'est fou mais j'ai l'impression que même si lui et toi vous vous entendez pas si bien que ça, il y a certains points sur lesquels vous êtes d'accord …

-ah ?

-Blague à part, Kiyu-chan, tu es gentil hein ?

-Non, plus maintenant !

Kiyoshi saisit un pied de Taiji, et tira dessus pour enlever sa première chaussure. L'autre subit le même sort. Il s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon, le déboutonnant et descendant la fermeture éclair. Jusque là ce n'était pas vraiment dure, mais par la suite, ça se corsa. Il tenta tant bien que mal de tirer sur le vêtement, mais Taiji ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il avait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait, il ne bougeait pas.

-aide moi !

-Donne moi une raison de le faire …

-sinon je te prive de bisous pour toujours

-tu oserais ?

Pas besoin de réponse, tout était dans le regard du guitariste. Il ne reculerait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Taiji finit donc par se prendre au jeu, de toute manière, s'il ne répondait pas aux attentes de son amant, il resterait bloqué là, alors autant obéir. Il décolla alors légèrement son fessier du sol pour que se soit plus simple pour son vis-à-vis. Son pantalon rejoignit ses chaussures. Kiyoshi fit de même avec le sous vêtement de Taiji, qui se retrouva à moitié nue. Là, un sérieux problème se posa. Impossible de lui retirer son T-shirt, étant donné les circonstances. Le tortionnaire tourna et retourna ça dans sa tête, se torturant les méninges. Là, il ne voyait qu'une seule issue possible, et ça n'allait sûrement pas plaire à son amant. Cependant ça ne le gêna pas plus que ça, il le voulait entièrement nue, il l'aurait entièrement nue ! Sur le coup, il se sentit quand même un peu mal d'être si capricieux, ce n'était pas son genre à la base, mais étrangement dès que ça touchait à Taiji, il devenait vraiment un gosse pourrit gâté. N'oublions pas cependant, que ça, Taiji en avait pleinement conscience et ne trouvait pas que ce soit si déplaisant. Kiyoshi s'éloigna l'espace d'un instant et revint une paire de ciseau en main. Taiji compris donc.

-Sacrilèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèège ! Pas mon...

Mais c'était trop tard, les deux lames venaient d'être mises en contact avec le tissus, et déjà, elle le découpait. Ce fut fait en deux temps trois mouvements, et ce qu'on appelait avant T-shirt finit en miette autour de Taiji. Le déshabillement achevé, Kiyoshi se mit à faire les cent pas. Il s'alluma une cigarette et se servit un nouveau verre d'alcool. Son ventre gargouilla, Taiji se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'avoir faim mais … Tout le monde ici n'était pas du même avis.

-Tient, j'ai envie de chorizo !

Le visage du bassiste se transforma en une mou étrange, un sourcil levé, l'autre baissé et la bouche ouverte. Non mais vraiment, qu'est ce que c'était que cette envie soudaine ?

-Sert toi !

Kiyoshi, tout bien heureux qu'il était courut presque jusque dans la cuisine pour aller dénicher l'objet de sa convoitise. Il revint dans le salon, le chorizo en main. Ne prenant pas la peine de le découpé en petit bout, le guitariste croqua dedans à pleine bouche. De son côté, Taiji bavait devant la scène, mais pas tout à fait avec les même pensées... Le plus jeune, enfin rassasié, rangea la nourriture à sa place et retourna à son occupation première. Tournant de nouveau en rond dans la pièce et récupérant son verre de _Jack _qu'il avait abandonné sur la table basse.

-Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Il s'arrêta net, but d'une traite son verre et pointa son doigt en direction de Taiji.

-T'empailler ? Tu ferrais un beau porte manteaux non ? Ah, j'ai une meilleur idée...

-Je crains le pire …

Kiyoshi disparut dans une des pièces voisines. On entendit plusieurs choses tomber et s'entrechoquer avant qu'il ne réapparaisse, balais brosse en main. Taiji ouvrit de grand yeux, choqué que son amant pense à une tel chose... Non mais vraiment, il n'allait pas non plus oser … Pas avec …

-Non … pas Toshi, pitié.

-Oh … J'y avais pas pensé. Ta raison, Toshi il nous a assez fait chier comme ça.

L'objet valsa à l'autre bout de la salle, et fit d'ailleurs tomber un cadre photo qui représentait Taiji ainsi que le chanteur cité à l'instant même.

-Kiyu-chan ?

-Quoi ? Laisse moi réfléchir en paix.

-Je commence à avoir sérieusement froid là !

-Et alors ? C'est pas mon problème pour l'instant !

-Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (_ça c'était le chat, au cas où vous auriez pas compris_)

-Heath est d'accord avec moi.

-Le chat ?

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais !

Kiyoshi s'assit sur le canapé, et relooka son amant de haut en bas, et ce pendant de longues et interminables minutes.

-Ça devient gênant.

-Je me disais que malgré que je connaisse la moindre parcelle de ton corps … franchement, je m'en lasserais jamais. Tes parfait.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Taiji. C'était quoi ça ? Il ne lui disait jamais des choses pareils d'habitude.

-Bon ça va, tu tes assez rincé l'œil !

-Ta raison ! Exploitons ce corps !

Sur le coup il ne réfléchis pas vraiment à ce qui allait suivre. Saisissant la bouteille d'alcool, il se dirigea vers Taiji d'un pas déterminé. Il l'a déboucha, en but une grande gorgée et versa le reste sur son amant. Oui, pas vraiment malin, en y repensant, la moquette allait douiller, mais sur le moment, franchement, ça paraissait être une idée lumineuse. Taiji, lui, aurait pourtant préféré ne pas avoir à subir cette avalanche d'alcool. Déjà qu'il avait froid mais alors là, c'était le pôle nord sur sa peau. Il frissonna comme pas possible, et, instinctivement, essaya de repousser la bouteille, mais il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal aux poignets. L'effet produit plut à Kiyoshi qui se délectait de voir son amant souffrir. Après avoir jeté le bouteille vide, le guitariste s'attaqua à sa proie.

Sa langue glissa tout d'abord dans son cou, puis, descendit au abord de son torse avant d'aller titiller de ses dents les boutons de chaires qui pointaient depuis un petit moment. L'alliage de l'alcool et de l'enivrant goût de son amant s'accordait à merveille. Kiyoshi continua donc d'explorer une fois de plus le corps du bassiste. Il laissa sa bouche voguer ça et là, suçant par endroit, aspirant par d'autre sans jamais omettre de bien prendre son temps pour sentir le corps de son amant frissonner sous lui. Dieux que ça pouvait être bon de savoir que Taiji lui était entièrement soumit. Rien que cette pensée le fit devenir encore plus entreprenant. Il dit adieu au torse agréablement musclé du brun et lui écarta les jambes pour se glisser entre où il finit par aller embrasser sa virilité déjà bien avancée. Il en fit ensuite le tour avec sa langue, se délectant de cet exquis mélange de _Jack_ et de sexe. Kiyoshi passa ses mains sous les hanches du bassiste, lui chatouillant les côtes. Il continua quelques minutes encore son petit manège, appréciant les râle de plaisirs et autres supplications de Taiji qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que son amant le nargue de la sorte. Le plus jeune enfonça ses ongles dans la chaire du brun, lui arrachant un léger cris de douleur et l'arrêtant de se tortiller dans tout les sens. Il put alors prendre plus franchement sa verge en bouche, jouant de son muscle humide sur cette dernière, débutant de lent vas et vient. Il fallut à peine quelques minutes à Kiyoshi pour que Taiji soit au bord de l'extase. Son corps se courbait sous les coup de langues experts du plus jeune, et les cris rauques ne désemplissaient pas la pièce. Le guitariste qui sentait éperdument que son amant allait d'une minute à l'autre jouir, stoppa toute activité. Il se mit cependant à genoux entre les jambes du bassiste, observant son visage peint de frustration. Entre quelques souffles saccadés le plus vieux réussit à articuler :

-Tu fouuuuuuuuu quoi ?

Le sourire sadique de Kiyoshi dépassait toute parole. Taiji laissa sa tête tomber un arrière... Mais c'était quoi ce gosse à la fin ? Il ne pouvait pas le finir et vite ? Et bien non. Mais c'est ça qu'il aimait, après tout.

-J'étais entrain de me dire qu'il faudrait que je conseil ça à Pata ! Le _Jack_ sur Heath !

Le bassiste soupira... Comment arrivait-il donc à penser à pareil chose alors qu'il lui faisait une fellation ? Cela dit Taiji ne se faisait pas d'illusion il savait pertinemment que Kiyoshi devait énormément prendre sur lui pour se retenir de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Malheureusement pour le brun, le plus jeune résistait toujours et était tenace ! Il dut alors se résigner à attendre que le guitariste daigne reprendre là où il s'en était arrêté.

Kiyoshi c'était remit à nourrir ses orbes du corps de son amant. Il le détaillait de partout, surtout aux niveaux des parties intimes.

-Mais c'est que mini-Taiji est content !

Le bassiste qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus, ne pût rien répondre à ça... Comment aurait-il pût ne pas bander après ce qu'il venait de lui infliger ?

-On vas remédier à tout ça !

Kiyoshi qui se lassait d'attendre lui aussi, retira les menottes au bassiste pour le libérer. Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour se ruer sur son bourreau et le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter dans leur chambre tout en s'afférant à lui retirer son t-shirt d'une main et à profiter de son fessier quasi dénudé de l'autre. Il avait toujours adoré que Kiyoshi porte des jupes et espérait silencieusement que ça ne lui passerait jamais. Le bassiste jeta son compagnon sur le lit, et fit descendre sa jupe sur ses hanches tout en capturant ses lèvres des siennes. Avides des baisers enflammés du plus jeune, Taiji ne quittait ses deux lamelles de chaires que lorsqu'il fallait respirer. Pour revenir à ses mains, elles faisaient du bon boulot, un peut plus bas. Le boxer du guitariste venait de passer par la fenêtre – tant pis – et Taiji caressait l'entre-cuisse de son amant avec envie. Il se glissa d'ailleurs entre celle-ci, aider par les mains aguicheuses de Kiyoshi qui appuyait sur son fessier pour qu'il puisse se placer. Taiji finit alors par le pénétré sans ménagement, peignant sur le visage du plus jeune une expression de légère douleur mais aussi et surtout de profonde extase qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de voir. Les coups de butoirs qu'il lui assenait, toujours aidés par les mains du plus jeune qui créait une union de plus entre les deux corps, devinrent de plus en plus rapide. Le septième ciel leur ouvrait ses portes de plus en plus grands, et ils la passèrent dans un dernier coup de rein accompagné de râles incessants et de souffles saccadés. Taiji resta encore quelques minutes en son amant, profitant de leur état second encore un peut, puis il se retira et s'allongea à ses côtés tout en le tirant contre lui. Kiyoshi nicha sa tête dans le cou de Taiji, respirant une odeur qui mêlait sueur, sexe, alcool et amour. Le bassiste posa ses lèvres sur l'oreille du plus jeune, et commença à lui murmurer :

-Je t'...

Mais il fut coupé par une sonnerie qui désormais les agaçait tout deux plus que possible. Le téléphone qui était posé sur la table de nuit se prit un violent coup de poing, et Taiji – enfin sur que plus rien ne pourrait les déranger – finit sa phrase.

-Je t'aime

Kiyoshi ferma les yeux alors que sa bouche s'étirait en un grand sourire sincère. Il savoura quelques secondes cette instant de plénitude avant de lui répondre de même et puis laissa passé deux minutes tout au plus avant de reprendre :

-Mais je haï Toshi !

Et de se blottir un peu plus contre son amant qui s'amusait encore et toujours de l'agréable et touchant caractère égoïste de son petit-ami.

* * *

Owari !

Heureuse de l'avoir finit après 7mois d'attente XDD.


End file.
